1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices and charging device for the portable electronic device, and particularly to a wireless charging type portable electronic device and a wireless charging device for charging the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless charging type portable electronic device commonly includes an induction coil. The induction coil generates induction current by inducting changes of an external magnetic field, and charges a battery of the portable electronic device with the induction current. However, the magnetic field intensity of the external magnetic field is limited. Only a small number of the magnetic induction lines emitting from the magnetic field can pass through the induction coil and be converted into electric power. Most of the magnetic induction lines may be dispersed or absorbed by other electronic elements. To convert more energy from the magnetic field into electrical energy, the induction coil may be lengthened with more coils. However, the lengthened induction coil may increase power consumption during output of the induction current to the battery and lead to a low charging efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.